


Ursine, Parts 3 and 4

by Jeminy3



Series: Ursine [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: tumblr post: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/post/161154490033/ursine-parts-3-and-4Based on my werebear emmet/werelego au. Seen here: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/tagged/werelego-auEssentially, in this AU master builder powers have been replaced with were-creature/shapeshifter powers, much like the Bloody Roar series.Read all the parts as one story here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uUUVXTvY_-nNpVSjWqorgU2VPjkhoeOOytUaRQXRRcE/edit?usp=sharingIt's been three years, so it's safe to say that I'm not ever going to finish this fic properly. I just never got back into it. So, here it is. Sorry.Features: anxiety/panic attacks





	Ursine, Parts 3 and 4

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door, sounding not unlike a hard metal fist clanging against hard wood.  
"'Ey! Piano man! Open up!"  
\---  
+robots barged in, they escaped and snuck outside town, robots are everywhere  
+vitruvius had changed into bird form, looks like a huge crane, flies while carrying emmet in his large talons. wyldstyle follows them in rabbit form, jumping between rooftops  
...Which would've worked fine if Vitruvius wasn't just as blind as he was in human form.  
In short, even with Emmet's attempts at shouting directions for him, it didn't take long for them to crash into a particularly tall cliffside, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Vitruvius recovered well enough via flapping his wings erratically, while Emmet landed in Wyldstyle's now much stronger (and softer) arms. It didn't make the experience any less terrifying though.  
+they hide behind the mountain, take a breather  
+their only chance now is to meet with the other clans in cloud cuckoo land to form a plan of attack  
vitruvius says he'll send a message - sings to a few birds, they fly off  
+emmet starts having another panic attack, lucy tries to comfort him but he lashes out, "I said DON'T TOUCH ME" his voice sounds strange - deep, growling  
+he doesnt feel himself saying it - face feels numb  
+realizes, apologizes profusely, backs off, says he needs to be alone, walks off  
+he hears lucy and vitruvius talking behind him  
Their voices trailed off behind him.  
"Did... did you see that?"  
"Yes. This is very strange...I've never seen anything like it..."  
+emmet scrambles down to the nearby river, numb and shaking, tries to calm down  
+closes his eyes, tries to focus on the sound of the water, calms down a little  
Again he felt that tearing, clawing feeling in his chest, and a heat so intense he sorely wished he could tear off his uniform and undershirt right there and splash his bare skin with the cold water for relief, but he had to resist the temptation. The Piece on his back was in the way, anyway. Picturing the sensation in his mind had to suffice.  
Speaking of the Piece, it felt strangely warm on his back at the moment - looking at it now, he could swear it looked lighter in color as well. Or was that the sunli-  
SWISSSH- CRACK!  
One glance away from the water was all that was needed. Before he could even register it coming toward him, something huge and horrible lunged toward Emmet and latched onto his legs with pointed teeth, dragging him toward the river.  
The sudden shift makes him fall flat on his back - he feels his head hit the hard rocks of the banks, and everything goes black.  
\---  
Voices drift into his waking ears.  
"...Told ya it'd be easy. Th' guy was just standin' right by the water like a big dope! Hah!"  
"Hahaha! What an idiot! Say, we're turnin' him in to Bad Cop, right?"  
They sound strange. Throaty and distorted, as if hissing through sharp teeth and malformed jaws. It sends a wave of cold fear down his spine, but Emmet's eyes won't open.  
"Hmm, dunno 'bout that... Th' way he is now, we might be better off bringin' him straight to Lord Business..."  
"Aye, I hear ya. S'not natural, what Business's done to him..."  
The names feel familiar in his haze-ridden mind, and the fear grows colder.  
His head pounds like a jackhammer as he struggles to rouse himself, but it's like trying to swim out of a frozen lake.  
+either his eyes open or a croc notices him and kicks him  
+two huge, scaly creatures standing over him, looking much like alligators standing on their hind legs.  
But that wasn't even the strangest part - they were dressed in police uniforms. awkward-fitting, HUMAN police uniforms.  
His blood ran cold. they were shifters.  
+he tries to talk, they laugh at him and throw him into the back of a van

+his body's on fire, the panic attack in full swing.  
+writhing, clawing, desperately keeping in whatever's trying to burst out of him. struggling to breathe. feels like his body is pulsating  
+suddenly, calmness. feels a breeze on his face, even though there's no wind. smells like.. pine trees... earth... a forest..?  
He hears a small voice. gentle. it's the same voice he heard back at the site, after he fell in that hole. was it.. the Piece? he can't get a good look at it, but he thinks he can see a strange light coming from the thing on his back.  
The voice calms him. It's ok. You will be alright. Do not fear. Let go, and save yourself.

He closes his eyes. He could feel it now. Fierce, powerful, but not evil. Not harmful. Only wanting freedom, a chance to prove itself, a chance to express that deep, dark part of himself he'd kept caged for so long.  
He took a deep breath, holding it. Maybe... it would be alright. Maybe it'd be okay. No, he would. He would be okay... No matter what happens...  
He breathes out.  
He lets go.  
\---  
END


End file.
